


Better Than Hollywood

by ashtraythief



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - High School, Fuck Or Die, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Self-Lubrication, underage (two minors having sex with each other)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:24:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1433377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtraythief/pseuds/ashtraythief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared is in love with Jensen. Unfortunately, Jared always dreamed of finding the soulmate omega to his alpha, and Jensen is not an omega. At least that's what Jared always thought anyway, right up to the moment Jensen goes into heat in the middle of school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Hollywood

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://smpc.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://smpc.livejournal.com/)**smpc**.
> 
> Thanks to linvro21 for the beta!

 

 

 

It's a week until prom and Jared doesn't have a date.

It's not for the lack of wanting one, and it's certainly not for the almost certain positive answers he'd get from at least twelve different people. Jared is a nice guy, funny, reasonably smart and attractive, he's good at basketball and he is an alpha.

Alphas are rare. Like less-than-five-percent-of-the-population rare. But it's not only the rareness that makes them so appealing to people. It's the animalistic nature, the protectiveness, the strength, and of course the knot. It's surprising really, how many people have a thing for the knot, considering their bodies aren't really made for it. For a lot of them, the fantasy is better than the actual thing, because a knot can get really huge and the only ones biologically equipped to handle the size are omegas. They're as rare as alphas, and scientists of all specialties have debated for ages why these two mutations exist.

The prevalent theory – even though there's zero data to back it up, as Jared learned in his Social Studies class – is that alpha and omega couples – true soulmates – are a mechanism of nature to ensure that in difficult times a strong couple could lead, the alpha with strength and the omega with empathy. Of course today that's kind of redundant, but alphas and omegas still exist. Nowadays, they're a favorite Hollywood and Harlequin novels trope, the stuff for epic love stories, and a lot of action and comic book heroes tend to be depicted as alphas, like Batman or Indiana Jones.

During the renaissance, alphas and omegas were frowned upon due to their animalistic tendencies and their inability to ward of a mating. As a matter of fact, once mated, it's basically fuck or die.

Of course, scientists eventually found an antidote against instant mating. Like every other kid, Jared got tested when he was six, and ever since the first signs of puberty, he's been taking suppressants regularly, which also prevent him from reacting to every alpha and omega in the vicinity (it would be quite weird if he started lusting after his English teacher Miss Day or growling at Principal Morgan).

If Jared is honest with himself though, in a last ditch attempt to avoid taking a meaningless date to prom, he cut back on the suppressants. Not much, he should still be safe, but he noticed how his sense of smell increased, how his sexual appetite grew, and he’s hoped maybe he’d get a hint of _mate_ somewhere. Of course, that hasn’t happened.

Jared is a little sad about that, he’s always been fascinated by the idea of finding his soulmate in that blinding, universe re-aligning moment and then give in to the burning passion, mouths finding each other, clothes being carelessly ripped off, and then-

Jared rips himself out of his fantasy with a sigh. It's not helping that the omega starring in his day dreams has green eyes and freckles, because Jensen is his best friend, and Jensen is also normal. Even though in Jared’s mind he would make his perfect omega, be his soulmate, he knows that's not gonna happen. So Jared has fought the growing attraction from the day he popped his knot.

With Jensen, a relationship would be nice, but never as all-encompassing or as explosive as it would be with an omega. Jared doesn't really know how a relationship could be better than their friendship, but they say you can't beat predestined biology.

There would also be the threat of Jared actually finding his mate. There are stories about that happening too, the happy alpha/normal or omega/normal couple, and how they have no choice but to leave their partners when they find their true mates. Jared just can't do that to Jensen.

Plus, there's this tiny matter of whether Jensen would even want him. Jared doesn't even know if Jensen is gay, because his friend has never shown any sexual preferences for anyone.

And it's not like Jared hasn't asked, oh no. But Jensen always gives the same infuriating answer, the same half-annoyed, half-amused smile. “There's no one Jay, your giant ass doesn't leave space for anyone else in my life.”

Jared would like to take that as a sign (his inner alpha definitely purrs in satisfaction, despite the suppression meds), but he doesn't.

There are days he seriously contemplates coming clean to Jensen, telling him he loves him, screw biology and just go for it. Then he thinks of the legend of Arthur, and how Lancelot had been forced to betray his best friend, when he found his mate in Guinevere. And then Jared pushes the thoughts of Jensen is his bed, Jensen hanging off his knot, Jensen with a ring on his finger, away and tries to focus on other things. There’s a reason he’s so good at basketball - height alone doesn’t get you everywhere, but the past two years he’s been shooting hoops almost every day to work off all his excessive energy.

He’s ripped out of his own private pity party, when someone leans against the lockers next to him.

“Dude,” Chad says, “I just got asked by three girls what you’re waiting for. Prom is in a week!”

“Good morning to you too,” Jared says and slams his locker shut. “And I told you, I don’t really wanna take anyone just to have a date.”

Chad rolls his eyes. “Really Jay, your saving-yourself-for-your-omega routine is getting really old. I mean, the chances of even meeting them are pretty slim to begin with, it’s not like in the movies where the alpha always finds his omega when he least expects it. Hollywood’s just screwing with your romantic streak, and since there's only one guy you want anyway…”

“Shut up!” Jared looks around to see if anyone heard, but no one is close enough. “No one needs to know that, okay?”

“As if the whole school doesn’t know you have the hots for Jensen and how he’s oblivious,” Chad points out and Jared wants to bang his head against his locker. Instead he heads in the direction of his English class.

“Speaking of Jensen,” Chad asks and looks around. “Where is he?”

Jared shrugs his shoulders. “When I called last night, he wasn’t feeling well, so maybe…”

There. It’s so soft he almost misses it, almost disregards it as a fluke, but it’s there. Right under his nose. A whisp of the most alluring scent Jared has ever smelled. He inhales deeply and tries to locate its source. It seems to be coming from down the hall and Jared is in motion before he can fully process what’s happening.

“Jay? Jared, what the fuck, man?” Chad calls after him, but Jared ignores him, because the scent is getting stronger. By the time he rounds the corner, he’s pretty sure he knows what he’s smelling: an omega in heat. Sometimes the specialized skin mags have scent samples, and Jared can never resist. He wants to know the real deal, and it looks like he’s gonna find out.

He doesn’t really understand the scene at the end of the corridor. Jensen is there, standing pressed against a locker, and Richard Le Klerk is leaning in. It takes a few seconds, but then it clicks into place and Jared sees red.

Richard is the only other student in school who is an alpha. He’s sniffing Jensen. Jensen, who somehow, inexplicably turned out an omega, having his first heat right here in school. Jensen, who smells like warmth and love and home and soft pillows and beds destroyed from fucking. Jensen, who is his mate.

The knowledge is just there, inscrutable, but he knows it’s true, can feel it deep in his heart and with every fibre of his being. Mate. Jensen is Jared’s mate, of course he is, how could he not be, and Richard needs to get away from him like yesterday.

“Le Klerk!” Jared’s voice is loud in the corridor and people quiet down. Richard’s head whips around, but for a moment Jared has only eyes for Jensen, who’s looking at him with big dark eyes.

“Padalecki,” Richard sneers. “I saw him first. You can-”

Jared is there, crosses the distance in long strides, and he just punches Richard in the face. “If you know what’s good for you, you’re gonna fuck off right now. Jensen is my mate. _Mine_. And if you touch him again, I’ll rip your hands off.”

Richard glares at him, holding his bleeding lip, but Jared only sees Jensen. The scent of omega is strong now, intoxicatingly sweet and heady, and it clouds Jared’s mind.

“Jen. Fuck, why didn’t you tell me?”

Jensen shakes his head and his breathing is labored. “I don’t - I didn’t know, I swear. I don’t know why this is happening, how did they miss this?”

“No idea,” Jared answers, just as breathless and steps forward, crowding Jensen against the locker. “But right now, I don’t give a shit. Fuck, Jen, we’re mates.”

Jensen’s eyes are blown wide, black pupils so big they only leave a bright ring of green surrounding it. These eyes are fixed on Jared now, looking at him like he’s the only thing that matters.

“We are,” Jensen croaks out. “I don’t know how, but I know.”

“Yeah.” Jared lets his head fall forwards, against Jensen’s and just inhales. “We need to get home.”

Jensen shakes his head and his hands grip Jared’s shoulders and pull him in tight. “Can’t wait. I’m burning up, Jay, have been since I woke up, wanted to stay home, but I knew I needed to get here somehow.”

“Fuck, Jen, I know, but we can’t do this here, can’t, not in schoo…”

His head has been turning on its own account, and then his mouth trails over Jensen’s cheek, reaches the corner of his mouth and suddenly Jensen twists his head around and they’re kissing. It’s clumsy as fuck and hurried and over-eager, teeth click and there’s blood, but Jared can’t get enough. The need to be close to Jensen, to touch him and to possess him, it suddenly explodes inside of him, pushing Jared into _closer_ and _harder_ and _more_. His hands run up and down Jensen’s body and he’s unable to settle on just one part, he needs to touch everywhere.

Jensen is writhing against him, the metallic creaking of the locker behind him and then suddenly their hips align and Jared feels Jensen hard and heavy in his pants, realizes he’s hard as nails himself, his cock swollen and feeling fit to burst and he can’t help but rub against Jensen.

Distantly, he’s aware that he’s rutting against Jensen mindlessly like an animal in the middle of school, and that he envisioned a mating much more romantic somehow, but then Jensen moans into his mouth, a tiny, needy sound and Jared is gone.

He buries himself in Jensen, gets his hands under his shirt and into his pants, doesn’t care that he rips fabric and buttons fly, he just needs to get skin on skin. He tears his mouth away from Jensen’s, kisses down his neck and it almost hurts to ignore Jensen's protesting in favor of biting into his neck. Jensen shudders and his head thumps back against the locker. It isn’t a real claiming bite, not yet, and it’s not the right place and not something that’s done anymore anyway, too archaic to be mentioned anywhere than periodic romance novels, but Jensen arches his neck, pushing himself against Jared’s body.

“Yes, yes, c’mon.” The words fall from his lips, low and torn, and he tugs on Jared’s hair painfully, and it makes Jared growl. He slams Jensen into the locker and goes back to kissing him, pushing his tongue into Jensen’s mouth to taste him everywhere.

Jared completely forgets where they are and that there are other people around them, but the strong scent of mature alpha pulls him out of his haze and he half turns, still shielding Jensen with his body and growls automatically.

Principal Morgan is standing a few yards away, a distance that commands attention, but isn’t a threat yet. He raises his hands placatingly. “Jared, relax. I’m not challenging you. I’m not going to take Jensen away from you.”

Jared relaxes a fraction. Rationally, he knows that’s true, but his inner alpha still bares his teeth. It’s like the suppressants suddenly don’t work anymore, Jared’s animalistic side pulled to light by Jensen’s pheromones.

“Jared,” Jensen breathes out, but Jared can’t bring himself to stop glaring at the Principal.

He gets elbowed in the side then and none too gently, his mate demanding attention. He turns back to Jensen who’s glaring at him as best as he can. “Focus, caveman! We don’t have a lot of time.”

Time, right. Jensen is right. Jared can feel his mate’s heart beat erratically against his chest, and his own isn’t doing much better. If they don’t get to the fucking part soon, it’s not gonna end well for them.

“Jared!” Jared looks back at Principal Morgan who has taken a few steps back. Good man. “Why don’t you go into the nurse’s room? There’s a bed there and you won’t be disturbed.”

“Yeah,” Jensen says before Jared can react. He turns back to this mate, snarls out a warning “Jensen”, and gets a slap on his nose for that. He’d growl, but his mate is pushing him back, shaky grip on his shoulders. “Jared, you can go all alpha on me later, right now we need to move.”

And really, Jared won’t stand for that. He grips Jensen around his slim waist, bends forward and slings him over his shoulder. Jensen’s yelling and slapping his ass, but Jared doesn’t care, hurrying to the nurse’s office as fast as he can. He ignores the students and teachers around him; they’re only dots on the periphery of his vision. His focus is ahead, on the room where he can finally take his mate.

Jensen’s protests stop somewhere along the way and by the time Jared finally closes the door behind them, Jensen is rubbing his hips against his chest. Jared throws him onto the narrow bed, and follows him down, finally able to press his whole weight on Jensen, pin him down and just take him.

Jensen opens up and pulls him in, hands tugging Jared’s shirt off and making a mess of his hair. They’re grinding against each other and Jared’s pretty sure if it weren’t for the biological imperative of mating, they’d both creamed their pants by now.

As it is, he needs to get his dick into Jensen’s ass and tie them together, cementing their bond forever. Jensen is clearly on board with this plan, his hands are fumbling with Jared’s belt, tugging impatiently and quite ineffectively. Omegas are more affected by a mating due to their heat, and Jensen seems to be deep in its throes, eyes already going glassy. Jared needs to hurry.

He rips his sweater over his head, because he’s burning up and sweat is already running down his forehead, stinging in his eyes. Jensen feebly follows his example, getting his own sweater off much more slowly. Jared’s already tugging Jensen’s jeans over his hips, and Jesus fuck, Jensen is even more beautiful than he thought he’d be. His body is still lean, but softly defined muscles are already shaping up under his light skin. The freckles Jared knows from his nose are covering his shoulders and arms too, Jared even detects a small smattering of them over Jensen’s left hipbone. He’s mesmerized and leans down to lick them, when Jensen tugs harshly on his hair.

“Jay, c’mon, focus,” he gets out, breathing already labored. “Need you.”

Shit, yeah, Jared needs to focus. It’s just that Jensen is so incredibly beautiful and his smell has intensified tenfold, curling around Jared, pulling him in and fogging up his mind. It  
makes it hard to concentrate on one task, his senses are getting pulled in all directions.

He takes a deep breath to clear his mind, but of course that doesn’t work at all. All that happens is that Jared’s inner alpha rears its head like never before and he lets himself fall down on Jensen, needing to get as much skin on skin as possible. His hands scrabble for Jensen’s ass, and when he feels the dampness between his cheeks it’s over. Jared bites mindlessly at Jensen, shoves his fingers into his body and tries lining his dick up at the same time.

“Fucking hell,” Jensen grinds out. “Jay, what the fuck, get it together!”

Jared bites down harder, his mate needs to submit, needs to present for Jared, needs to let him in-

“Ouch!” Jared’s pulled up by a sharp sting on his scalp. He glares down at Jensen. Why would his mate pull his hair, when they’re in the middle of their mating?

But Jensen pushes him off, movements shaky and skin pale. Jared is too surprised to react, and when he does, Jensen is already twisting around and getting up on his knees. He looks over his shoulder straight at Jared, his mouth set in a grim line.

“Jared, get your fucking dick in my ass! Now!”

Jared has the desperate urge to put Jensen in his place, make his omega submit to him, but then there’s also Jensen’s ass pushed up in the air, back of his thighs shiny with his natural lubricant and his pretty pink hole clenching so invitingly.

He surges forward. In his haste, he needs to guide his dick inside with a hand, but when he finally enters Jensen, everything else ceases to matter.

“Yes, yes, fuck yes!” Jensen pants out, falling down forwards on his elbows.

Jared would agree if he could get the words out, but he can’t. His heart is beating overtime and he’s panting so harshly, there’s no air left to form any words. Jensen around him makes everything else impossible. There's just heat and pressure and the feeling of absolute rightness, everything he ever missed finally coming together.

“Jared.”

Jensen moaning out his name like that sends another shiver down his spine, it’s all his repressed dreams coming true. Jensen is writhing under him, moaning and pushing back, clenching around Jared’s dick desperately.

“Jared, please, you gotta - gotta move, I need you. Take me, Jay, c’mon…”

Jared puts a shaking hand on Jensen’s back and tries to rub soothing circles. The need to pound into Jensen is there, pushing through the fog of wonder clouding his mind, but he needs to reassure him, tell him how precious he is first.

“Jen, it’s okay. You’re so perfect baby, so fucking beautiful and I will-”

Jensen pushes back and shoots him a slightly unfocused glare over his shoulder. “Jared, I swear to all that’s holy if you don’t stop with your stupid romantic nonsense right now, I’m gonna put you on your back and ride you until you finally give me your knot, you got it?”

Jared doesn’t think. He slides up his hand to Jensen’s neck and pushes him down into the bed, grinding his hips forward hard.

“The only one on his back is gonna be you,” he hisses before pulling out and twisting Jensen around. He’s back inside before Jensen can catch his breath and the moan he lets out is the most satisfactory sound Jared has ever heard.

“You're my mate, my omega, and I’m gonna give you my knot and you’re gonna fucking take it,” Jared rasps into Jensen's skin, biting at his neck and collarbone, leaving one mark after another.

Jensen throws his head back, fingers digging into Jared’s shoulders. “Fucking finally.”

He’s still way too coherent for Jared’s liking, so he throws Jensen's leg over his shoulder and starts fucking him as hard as he can. Now that he started, he can’t stop and his body works singlemindedly towards his goal of knotting his mate.

Jensen’s nails scratch over his back, probably drawing blood and Jared growls and leans down to bite at Jensen, finally drawing blood of his own.

“Jesus fuck,” Jensen gasps out and the leg around Jared’s waist twitches shakily.

Jared crowds in closer, almost folding Jensen in half, and it’s not the classic mating position, but he doesn't care because like this he can kiss Jensen, bite at his perfect plush lips and taste him. Jensen kisses back, tongue sloppy and mouth urgent, but Jared knows they'll have time to work on that later. They’ll have the rest of their lives.

It’s the thought that finally does it and Jared feels his knot grow steadily, catching on Jensen’s rim before he forces it inside with a violent shove. Jensen throws his head back and howls under him, tendons in his neck standing out and a new rush of wetness leaking past Jared’s knot.

He can’t push anymore so he grinds his hips forward, trying to get even closer and find that spot that’ll make Jensen come.

“Oh god, yes, there, there, Jay-!” With his name on his lips, Jensen comes, clenching around Jared violently, spurting come all over his belly and Jared follows directly behind, the pressure and his mate’s satisfaction pushing him over the edge. His whole body shakes with the force of his orgasm, pleasure tingling down into his toes and he can’t keep himself up on his arms anymore. He collapses on Jensen, and his mate huffs out a breath.

Jared wants to pull away but a shaking hand grips the hair at the back of his head.

“Don’t move,” Jensen mumbles.

“But I’m too heavy,” Jared tries to protest, but Jensen makes a shushing sound.

“No, you’re not,” he says, voice already sleepy, wiggling around under Jared and closing his eyes when he finds a comfortable position.

Jensen is a stubborn son of a bitch on his best days, so Jared settles in between his legs, his dick still pulsing his come inside of Jensen, marking him up from the inside, and he can feel the connection between them bloom.

It’s nothing tangible, never will be, it’s not like they’ll be able to read each other’s minds - and it’s surprising how often Hollywood gets that wrong - but Jensen will always be a presence in Jared’s mind, the constant making sense of his life. He can feel it, that knowledge of Jensen there with him and it’s soothing and perfect.

He’s almost asleep when there’s a knock on the door and the nurse inquires about their health state. Jared looks down at Jensen, sees his eyebrows draw together in adorable annoyance and he thinks that Hollywood romance is overrated anyway. Who needs a perfect fairytale mating when he can have Jensen.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find find me on tumblr [here](ashtray-thief.tumblr.com).


End file.
